1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical repeaters and optical connector devices.
2. Related Art
It has been known to position an optical connector (for example, a ferrule) that holds end parts of optical fibers and a substrate, and to optically connect optical elements on the substrate and the optical fibers. For example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0135618, there is disclosed positioning a ferrule (reference sign 20 in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0135618) and a receptacle on a substrate (reference sign in the above-mentioned document) and optically connecting photoelectric conversion elements on the substrate and optical fibers.
When magnitude of coefficient of linear expansion of the optical connectors and coefficient of linear expansion of the substrate are different from each other, due to the difference in coefficient of linear expansion during temperature change, there is a possibility that misalignment may occur.